‘Cartoon/Video Game crossovers’ fan stories
Chapter 1: Rita (‘Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers the Animated Cartoon Series’) and an Earthquake “Oh no, it’s Rita and her no good gang, she’s attacking the entire universe!” Bonnie exclaimed in fear. “You’re right, Bonnie, it’s morphin’ time!” Rocky exclaimed heroically. “Tyrannosaurus!” Rocky exclaimed heroically as he morphed into the Red Ranger. “Triceratops!” Billy exclaimed heroically as he morphed into the Blue Ranger. “Dragon Zord!” Tommy exclaimed heroically as he morphed into the Green Ranger. “Mastodon!” Zack exclaimed heroically as he morphed into the Black Ranger. “Pterodactyl!” Kimberly exclaimed heroically as she morphed into the Pink Ranger. “Saber Toothed Tiger!” Trini exclaimed heroically as she morphed into the Yellow Ranger. “Alligator!” Henry exclaimed heroically as he morphed into the Orange Ranger. “Stegosaurus!” Stacy exclaimed heroically as she morphed into the Lavender Ranger. The 8 Power Rangers began doing their karate chops and kung Fu moves while defending Bonnie from Rita’s attacks. Stripey came to attack Rita, but Rita held him off. “Goodbye to the mighty heroic tiger.” Rita said as she slowly pulled out her powerful wand of evil and raised it up in mid-air and made Stripey fall right off the edge backwards and fall over to his death. “AAAAAAAAHH!” Stripey roared. “NOOOOOOOOO!” Bonnie wailed tearfully as she saw her tiger guardian, Stripey falling to his death. Spyro ran around and let out a cry for his father, Diaglos. Diaglos heard his son and roared out a signal for him to hear him and herds scrambled in panic to avoid danger. Spyro spotted his father, Diaglos about 32 feet away from him and exclaimed, “Father, where are you?!?” Spyro flew over to him, but the crack appeared between them and he flew around back for his safety. ‘''In this time of terrible danger, a terrible earthquake split the entire world, herds were divided and families were cut in 2, Bonnie was separated from her close family members.’ the narrator said. Meanwhile after the earthquake and everything was silent Spyro flew around to see his father, Diaglos at the higher edge. “Spyro, son!” Diaglos called down to him. “Father, I’m over here!” Spyro called over to him. ‘Spyro was on 2 side of the divide, but his father, Diaglos was on the other side.’ the narrator said again. Meanwhile at night time it was raining outside. Bonnie was looking for Stripey, but he was nowhere to be found. “Stripey!” Bonnie called. “Stripey!” Bonnie called again. “Stripey, where the heck are you?!? Bonnie called again as she heard a familiar sound. “Stripey!” Bonnie exclaimed as she saw Stripey lying down on the ground in pain from Rita’s attacks and Bonnie ran over to him. “Stripey, can you please get up?” Bonnie asked. “I……don’t think I can, Bonnie.” Stripey said weakly. “Of course you can, Stripey, get up.” Bonnie said tearfully as she begged for Stripey to get up. Stripey tried standing up, but his legs shook and he fell back down. Bonnie came to him with devastated eyes just Stripey stared at her. “Sweet beautiful Bonnie, can you remember how to get to Sparkling Cabin?” Stripey asked. “I think so, Stripey, but why do I need to know if you’re always gonna be with me?” Bonnie asked tearfully” “I’ll always be with you, Bonnie, even if you can’t see me.” Stripey said. “What do you mean we can’t see you, Stripey? we can always see you.” Bonnie asked in confusion. “Bonnie, let your heart and soul guide you, they whisper to you, so listen very closely.” Stripey said as he closed his eyes and passed away silently and he wasn’t saying anything to Bonnie anymore. “Stripey? Stripey, come on, you need to get up, Stripey, we need to go home right now.” Bonnie said tearfully close to crying and weeping as she pulled Stripey’s deceased ear, but it was no use, Stripey was deceased and Bonnie was terribly upset and nervous. “Help me, somebody, anybody!” Bonnie exclaimed in fear. “Help me.” Bonnie said tearfully as she began crying and weeping just as she turned herself around and walked around towards Stripey’s deceased body knowing he was deceased. Bonnie cuddled up under Stripey’s deceased right paw so that Stripey’s deceased body embraced her. ' ' ' ' ' ''' Chapter 2: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Stitch The very next morning the rainstorm had ended. Bonnie walked around devastatingly by herself with tear drops coming from her eyes just as she sniffed devastatingly and suddenly she slid down and landed right on the grass and still devastated about the loss of her tiger guardian, Stripey, she ran around over to the time capsule and began crying and weeping beside it. Zordon and Alpha 5 heard Bonnie crying and weeping came over and saw her weeping beside the boulder. “Hey, what’s going on around here? what’s going on? you’re not injured.” Alpha 5 said as Bonnie looked up to them. “It’s not fair, he should’ve known better, that was Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant, and it’s his entire fault.” Bonnie sobbed tearfully in a state of devastation and loss. “Who’s entire fault?” Alpha 5 asked. “Stripey’s…….” Bonnie said tearfully between sobs and weeps as Zordon and Alpha now understood that most of them who faced Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant didn’t survive. “Oh, I know what you mean.” Alpha 5 said. “Why did I ever wander so far away from the cabin?” Bonnie sobbed tearfully as tear drops came down her face. “Bonnie, it’s not your entire fault, it’s not even your tiger guardian’s entire fault, now, are you paying attention to me? look here, little brave sweet girl, it’s nobody’s entire fault, the great circulation of life has just begun, but just as you see, not all of us arrive together forever at the end.” Zordon said as Bonnie sniffed devastatingly. “What am I gonna do? I miss him a whole lot more.” Bonnie said tearfully. “And you’ll always miss him, but he’ll always be with you, in fact, you’re never apart ‘cause you’re still a part of 1 another.” Zordon said as Bonnie whimpered tearfully. “My head hurts.” Bonnie said devastatingly. “Well, that too will go only in time, little sweet girl, only in time.” Alpha 5 said as he left just as Bonnie walked around her own way with a devastated heart. Meanwhile Lisa looked at the red cherry cupcake with a smiling face and got it off the wooden table, but before she could eat it, Bart grabbed it from her. “Ha, ha, you snooze, you lose, Lisa!” Bart exclaimed with laughter and just before he could eat the red cherry cupcake Lisa whacked him on the head. “That’s my red cherry cupcake, Bart!” Lisa exclaimed. “I don’t see your name on it, Lisa!” Bart exclaimed. “That’s ‘cause I got it 1st!” Lisa exclaimed as Nelson grabbed the red cherry cupcake and ate it. Bart and Lisa cheered in unison when their parents, Marge and Homer gave them 2 more red cherry cupcakes and they followed Marge and Homer, but Lisa stopped at a very devastated Bonnie and looked devastatingly at her. ‘Truth to say, Bonnie at 1st could only think about her tiger guardian and she hardly even noticed about her starvation and had forgotten about Sparkling Cabin which she must somehow reach it. “Bart, Lisa!” Marge and Homer called out to them as Lisa gave Bonnie a devastated look right before leaving her to catch up with the rest of the Simpson family. Meanwhile at the part of the campsite the red teddy bear necklace that Stripey gave Bonnie right before he passed away came right down toward the late Stripey’s paw prints and Bonnie who had tear drops in her eyes entered 1 of the tiger paw prints of her tiger guardian, Stripey and wept a bit and she climbed out and sat over there by the paw print and wept and she stopped weeping when a shine of light shone on her and she looked up and saw another red teddy bear necklace landing right by her feet. “Sweet and beautiful Bonnie…….” Stripey’s voice in the heaven skies said as Bonnie looked up at the clear blue skies. “Can you remember how to get to Sparkling Cabin?” Stripey’s voice in the heaven skies asked as Bonnie shook her head. “Follow the path and go pass the stone statue that looks just like Mickey Mouse and go pass the volcano of bravery, I’ll be in your heart and soul, Bonnie, let your heart and soul guide you.” Stripey’s voice in the heaven skies said. With hope in her heart and soul Bonnie picked up her red teddy bear necklace and walked away and along the way she saw a familiar tiger silhouette on the brick wall. “Stripey, it’s you!” Bonnie exclaimed cheerfully as she ran around towards the brick wall and when she got to the brick wall she discovered that it was her own silhouette and she sat down and sighed devastatingly. Bonnie knew for certain that she was alone and although Sparkling Cabin is very far away the adventure there was quite dangerous and she would need to find her way or else the circulation of life would be broken. Just as Bonnie walked around by the edge she recognized Spyro on the other side. “Spyro!” Bonnie exclaimed as she ran around over to him. “Spyro, hi there!” Bonnie exclaimed. “What the heck do you want now?” Spyro asked. “Nothing, Spyro, what are you doing?” Bonnie asked. “I’m trying to find a way back to my father.” Spyro said. “But I looked over there, Spyro, you can’t climb up the other side, we might be different, but we can’t jump or fly over there.” Bonnie said. “Well, Bonnie, maybe you can’t.” Spyro said as he stepped right on the chasm. “Wait 1 single minute, I’m going to Sparkling Cabin, we could…we could, um…" Spyro almost slipped with 1 single yelp.”…help 1 another.” “Sorry, but a dragon like me, doesn’t need help from a young human girl like you, unless absolutely necessary.” Spyro said as he kicked dust at Bonnie in the legs and he suddenly slipped and slid down into the chasm with a yelp. “Well, Spyro at least we wouldn’t be left alone!” Bonnie called down to him. “Well, Bonnie, when I find my way to the other side, I won’t be left alone, so go away, dragons can be very tough, they only speak with other dragons and they only travel with other dragons.” Spyro said. Bonnie sighed devastatingly as she picked up her red teddy bear necklace and continued her way down and she could think that Spyro was wrong about dragons ‘cause they speak and travel with young humans too. Later that day Isabella jumped in the swimming pool water and swam around underwater and she stopped when she saw Bonnie devastatingly resting on the shore and she jumped outta the swimming pool water. “Hi there.” Isabella said as Bonnie didn’t respond to what she was saying to her. “I said ‘hi there’.” Isabella said as a tear drop came from Bonnie’s right eye and went down to the swimming pool water. “Whatcha doin’?” Isabella asked as she gasped in shock. “Maybe you can’t speak yet, right?” Isabella asked as Bonnie frowned at her. “Don’t you know anything? you might not get the idea.” Bonnie said devastatingly. “What the heck do you mean? young girls speak to young boys and young boys speak to young girls.” Isabella said. “That’s what Stripey told me.” Bonnie said as Isabella sat by the swimming pool water. “Well I’m alone just like you, I lost my mom, dad and little brother, Trevor in a terrible earthquake.” Isabella said devastatingly. “Do you wanna go with me?” Bonnie asked. “Of course I would like to go with you.” Isabella said. “Well alright, but you need to keep up with me.” Bonnie said “Oh I will keep up, so, where we goin’?” Isabella asked. “To Sparkling Cabin, I’m not gonna stop there ‘til I find my Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Bertha and the others.” Bonnie said as Isabella followed her down the wilderness.